In semiautomatic shotguns and in some pump shotguns, a rotating bolt head typically is used, with the bolt head generally translating or extending outwardly from the bolt carrier during operation, and at the same time rotating for engagement, extraction and ejection of a spent shell and to enable loading of a next shell and locking of the bolt into battery in the barrel of the shotgun. Since the bolt head often translates or extends a substantial distance in most rotary bolt assemblies, a barrel extension typically is provided between the barrel of the firearm and the receiver. Such barrel extensions generally are required to have a significant length to accommodate the full extension of the bolt head. One of the issues with barrel manufacturing for shotguns therefore has been the provision of longer barrel extensions to accommodate the translating rotary bolt head, which can, however, create issues with regard to machining of the barrel around the lockup and chamber area thereof. In addition, most traditional rotary bolt designs further typically require a longer receiver, in addition to the use of a longer barrel extension, all of which adds weight and further cost and complexity to the manufacture of these shotguns.
Accordingly, it can be seen that a need exists for a bolt assembly for a shotgun that addresses the foregoing and other related and unrelated problems in the art.